Mystery Incorporated, the Untold Memories
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Just a series of one-shots I'm doing in my off-time that are semi-connected
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Incorporated, the Untold Memories

Shaggy No. One: Twenty Roses and a Memory

He looked at her from his place in Ms. Wilkins class. She was new, moved up from two grades below his class. He wasn't sure what made her look so different from the other girls, she was still a girl after all and those things were lethal for a boy in the first grade. Especially a four year old girl carrying books bigger than her face. Still, he couldn't help but stare as she sat down just one row away next to Red Herring. She had short brunette curls that reached to her shoulders with a red bow in the back and he could see the black arms of her glasses clear against her pale skin. He couldn't really tell from where he was sitting, but he thought she had dark brown eyes underneath her glasses. She wore an orange dress with a long-sleeved red shirt underneath it with red knee high socks that led down to her very small black Mary Jane shoes.

He was so distracted by her, that he had no idea Ms. Wilkins had called his name to read the next question in their math book. His face grew red when he finally realized why everybody was so quiet and thanked the heavens above there was a set of windows towards the new girl's seat. He apologized and Ms. Wilkins smirked disapprovingly.

"Perhaps Ms. Dinkley would like to inform our friend what number we're on in the book?" He noticed the new girl's face go slightly red as she looked at the text.

"Number Nine, Ms. Wilkins."

"Thank you Velma. Now read us the question please, Norville." He nodded and his face was slowly regaining its normal color. He read the question and before the class could work on it, he bell rang announcing lunch and the kids steadily got up and formed two separate lines at the door after grabbing either lunch pales or money. Shaggy felt the red coming back to his face when he realized Velma was next to him in the girl's line.

He looked away and began thinking about ways to make it seem like he was indifferent to her when he'd meet up with his friends in the cafeteria. His indifference played out smoothly as they walked down the hall in their lines and he made it through the cafeteria line. His heart sank however when he walked into the lunch room and found Velma sitting at his table with his friends. They waved him over and he walked over nervously.

"Shaggy, this is Velma. Her parents moved her from Upper Coolsville." Daphne said. She was younger than them like Velma, but she was okay to hang out with because she started school early and they'd always known her anyways. Velma shyly waved to him.

"You're in my class, right?" Shaggy said, hoping he sounded like he'd just noticed her. She nodded.

"Velma's a cool name, and you seem nice. Want to come to the playground after school with us?" Fred said as munched away at his sandwich. "That's where we play Mystery every day when school's over."

"Yeah, you should come with us, it's tons of fun!" Daphne chimed in and Shaggy's heart sank.

"And just wait until you meet Scooby, he's Shaggy's puppy."

"So are you gonna come?" Velma looked at them all and gave a small little nod with the slightest smile on her face. Shaggy was right, she did have brown eyes.

"Great!" Fred said, directing Shaggy's attention away from Velma's eyes. "I play the leader and Daphne plays the damsel in distress -" Daphne punched Fred on the arm "I mean clue finder." She smiled and s he continued. "And Shaggy helps find the clues with Scooby. You can be the detective if you want, but just know the villain is _always _red herring."

"Is he a part of your group?" Velma asked.

"No, but I just know he's a real bad guy." Fred directed a fishy glance towards Red's table.

"Don't listen to Freddie, we just solve mysteries for fun and it's NEVER Red Herring." Velma smiled and Shaggy found himself doing the same. Something told him that maybe it wouldn't be so bad having the new kid in the gang.

Xx

Shaggy smiled fondly at the memory as he held the tattered old photograph in his hands. It was a class picture of Ms. Wilkins class. He placed it gently in his breast pocket and looked at the clock. It was time to visit her once again. He walked with the night air blowing swiftly into him. He was older and his days of solving mysteries with his friends were sadly behind him at age seventy. His graying hair was almost all but gone and all the food he had been eating his entire life had caught up to him a bit.

He pushed open a wrought iron gate and found depressingly that it was getting harder and harder each day to do so. He kept himself on the well worn path as the memory he had recalled was still fresh in his mind. He still found her peculiar in many ways, that Velma of theirs. She had always baffled him and he had a feeling she still would well past his dying day. She was always beautiful, smart and brave but if you dared tell her any of that she swiftly denied it in true modesty. He smiled when he thought that she still wore the same style of glasses he had seen her in the very first time they had met and still favored wearing orange sweaters and red jeans or a skirt above anything. He loved the normalcy of her and yet the very allusive way she lived.

He stopped for a moment and kneeled on the side of the road. He ignored the pain that immediately shot through his joints and reached into his pocket for his rose clippers. He brought her roses everyday and today would be no different. He clipped twenty fully bloomed roses and bound them with a silver ribbon from his pocket. He stood up and groaned slightly as the pain increased and dusted off his brown leggings. He placed the clippers back inside his pocket and continued down the worn out cobblestone road.

His thoughts turned to his family. They were older now too, the children he raised. Mary and Jane were both fifty now and yet it seemed like only a day or so ago they were begging to come along for the next mystery or climbing up on Scooby's back for a ride around the back-yard. He blinked these thoughts away though as he arrived at his destination.

He reached up and softly ran a hand through the hanging vine-like boughs of the willow tree he was standing under. He placed the roses down on the ground and blew her a kiss. She'd been gone for forty years now, forty long years and still she managed to make her presence clear everyday in his life. He smiled and whispered, "You weren't so bad after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery Incorporated, the Untold Memories

Velma No. One: Ghosts

She shivered in her hospital bed. She was never one to be too scared of anything, but this was something new. This wasn't something she could unmask into something that she understood, this was a whole new thing entirely. Her whole life she devoted to knowledge and he pursuit of science as well as her friends, family, and mysteries. Everyday she would learn more and most might say she probably had the ins and outs of her condition memorized, but they never had to go through it. They never had the internal fear spread throughout their entire being. In this matter, her knowledge was useless. Memories were floating through her, begging her to recall them to the surface of her mind.

Xx

She was four and she was moved to Ms. Wilkins class. She was incredibly shy being a preschooler cast into the first grade. She quietly took her seat next to a red-headed boy and opened her math book up to the page Ms. Wilkins had instructed. She tucked an awry curl behind her ear and as she did so caught in her peripheral vision a young boy sitting one row over from her own. He was peculiar looking, much different he seemed than the other six year old boys in her new class.

This boy had shaggy blond hair with the faintest traces of a darker color running through them. Some of the hair hung over his eyes but she was almost certain they were brown. He appeared to be looking out of the window, so she was positive he couldn't see her even though she was directly in his line of vision. He wore a baggy green t-shirt that seemed slightly too big for him and his brown jeans were a bit too long and she could see that they were wearing out underneath his heels. Maybe he had an older brother? Her face grew a slight shade of red when she heard the teacher ask her a question about what number they were on in the book. Thankfully she had the skill to both observe and listen and quickly told Ms. Wilkins that they were on question nine in the book.

The shaggy haired boy was blushing and he read the question for their teacher. The teacher had called him Norville, an odd name she thought, but then again, her own name was not exactly common. A bell rang and she noticed the children going for lunch pales or money so she assumed that the bell had announced lunch time. She slid down from her seat, not quite tall enough for it yet, and grabbed her lunch pale from the shelf above her coat rack. She was slightly embarrassed at having to stand on a chair to get it, but she was even more embarrassed when she found herself standing next to Norville in the two separate lines.

She didn't look at him as they made their way on down the halls to the cafeteria, she was far too worried that he would see her slight blush that still remained on her pale cheeks. When they arrived, she was relieved when he went into the lunch line and she directly into the cafeteria. She saw a red-headed girl wave at her and a blond-boy sat next to her. The red-head waved her over and she sat down with them at their lunch table.

"Hey, I'm Daphne," the red-head said to her, "And this is my friend Freddie. We have another friend named Shaggy, but he's getting lunch right now. Are you new to Coolsville? I don't remember seeing you around and I see lots of people 'cause my daddy takes me with him when he goes around town sometimes and he's a big business guy."

"I'm Velma, I just moved from the upper part of Coolsville is all. My parents work towards the center of the town so they wanted to be much closer. Also they say there are better schools here in the center." Velma explained.

"Hey, there's Shaggy!" Fred said, waving Shaggy over. Velma looked and gulped silently as she saw the very same boy from her class. He looked nervous for a second, but came over anyways and sat down next to her. Daphne introduced her and she found the boy looking at her quietly. They invited her to go to the playground with them and she was delighted to find that they enjoyed mysteries too. She worried for a moment that the shaggy haired boy, oddly enough called Shaggy, didn't like her much at all, but when she looked over at him, he smiled and for once, even though she was only a child, she felt like she had known him forever and always would enjoy his company in a certain way that only the best of friends could.

Xx

She was fourteen years old and they were out on the road again for the summer, all five of them. She enjoyed her friends and the time they had together, especially when they solved mysteries together. It was just something they'd always done and every case made their friendship seem better and stronger. She looked around at them, Fred was driving as always and smiling as Shaggy and Scooby told jokes and wrestled in the very back of the van. Daphne was laughing and painting her nails with precision she'd trained herself to be able to reach even though they were on rocky roads.

Shaggy looked over her shoulder from the back of her seat, taking a break from the rough-housing with Scooby. He smiled and told her how much he liked the drawing she had done of the five of them in front of the tree house they had first built when they were eight. She thanked him and smiled to herself. The van stopped and Fred had announced they were at their destination and she smiled to herself and put her sketchbook in her bag. Even though they couldn't tell now, she had a feeling that great things were going to happen this summer. She was with her friends and she had never been happier since the day they first invited her to play Mystery.

"Velma, you coming?" Fred called out from a few yards away.

"Yea!" She called out, stepping into the next three months of the most blissful time of her life.

Xx

She was twenty and this was the present. The memories warmed her, but only slightly. She was terrified and her friends were a distant memory of times that had long since passed her. They hadn't heard from her two years and probably had no idea where she was or that she was even hospitalized for the past six months. She grimaced as she turned over in the bed to look at the monitor. Her heartbeat was going steadily, but to her it felt like all it was doing was dropping lower and lower into oblivion. She heard the door open slightly and assumed the nurse had come to do her daily examination. Oblivion seemed perfect at the moment. A hand touched her shoulder as she gazed out the window. It was firm but familiar.

She turned herself over, the excruciating pain flowing through her entire body made her flesh quiver and she gasped slightly. Her vision blurred for a moment from the movement, but when she opened her eyes fully, she saw it was not the nurse, but three individuals that seemed like ghosts to her in her new life. Ghosts she had moved all the way into the depths of Italy to avoid.

"Hey," the red-headed woman said in a quiet tone, "I'm Daphne." She smiled as she played on the first time that they had met. A moment passed before she spoke again. "Vel, we're sorry." Her eyes watered like she might cry and then a tear made its way down her cheeks. Fred stood next to her, guilt that had been suppressed, Velma suspected, for two years arose to his face.

"Like, we never meant for you leave. I never meant for you to leave." Shaggy told her, sitting down on the bed beside her. She shook her head slightly, as if not believing them. Two years ago, she had left and she was perfectly positive it was what they had wanted her to do. The things they all said, all that happened after what they had done, leaving felt like the solution to everything. She was the root of the problem at least that's what she had made herself believe.

"Velma, you have no idea just how wracked with guilt and worry that we've been ever since you left." Fred said. "We had no idea where to even look, everywhere we went we thought we saw you on the street or in the shops, but every time it was someone else and every time we felt like we'd let you down all over again. We are so sorry."

She felt her tears coming, but she didn't register them. She was too busy focusing on her long-forgotten world that had finally resurfaced to her. "You made me feel, like I was the only person who could be so happy and lucky for a long time, but then things changed. We all changed. You turned my world around then, made me feel responsible -"

"Vel-" Daphne started, but Velma raised a shaky hand.

"No, I've waited two years. You made me feel like I had ruined the group. You turned me away and so I came here hoping to salvage the friendship the three of you still had with each other. I wanted you to stay friends, even if I wasn't a part of the picture. Now you've come back and you want me to be your friend again?" The tears were flowing down her cheeks and she couldn't tell what she was feeling inside. They all looked down except for Shaggy. He instead, wiped the tears away from her face and gave her one kind smile before lifting her chin with his finger and giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"You weren't so bad you know." Was all he said before kissing her again, only this time on the lips. Velma her world spin and the tears seemed to dissipate from her mind as she her thoughts swirled to focus on what was currently happening. He pulled away and gently whispered, "I love you," before standing and leaving, Fred and Daphne still standing looking very guilty and very much afraid.

"So do you forgive us?" Daphne asked. "We really want you to come back home, we weren't just saying that. We need you." Velma smiled and nodded. For the first time in a long time, she felt her feelings stir. She felt like she was going to be alright.

**AN: Total garbage, I know, but please review anyways?**


	3. Chapter 3

Mystery Incorporated, the Untold Memories

**AN: This isn't really a story story, it's just a bunch of one-shots I'm stringing together while I'm working on my other story. All of my other unfinished works I'll be getting to once I finish the current big story as my sort of 'take a break so you're not overwhelmed' situation.**

Athena: Sadly, she does not, nor will she most likely ever, own anything to do with producing or any other business typey thing do with Scooby Doo.

Annabeth: Maybe one day when they're like forty, Pia and Jaz and Colby can pool their money together and buy it. They'll keep the writers and workers and junk, but they won't have to deal with the disclaimers, you know?

Arya: Writing fan-fiction for something that you own? Doesn't that sound a bit strange?

Ajihad: No not really, not when you've lived inside of her mind that is. The insanity in here almost makes me feel sane and I'm the crazy one, you know.

Me: Anyways, enjoy the story and don't forget to leave me a nice little review so that I don't start to feel like my stuff is pure crap ^^

Shaggy No. 2: Easter

He sat on the porch-swing overlooking the vast fields before him. It felt kind of nice to be out in the country, he had always found it relaxing. He remembered coming out here often with his family when they were younger to visit their Uncle Orville for Easter. His favorite memories though, he often found, were ones where both his friends and his younger cousins, who would fly out from Germany each year with his Uncle Stan, playing out in the fields or the woods beyond. One particular memory stood out though.

Xx

He was seventeen years old and he lay in between the hundreds of corn rows growing around him. He liked the solace and the view of the bright clouds against the vast colored sky of twilight. The sun was setting and he knew that he would be, or rather should be, going back to his uncle's house soon, but he dreaded departing the soft ground. Thoughts were going through his mind hazily as he chewed on a piece of wheat he had picked on the way over to the corn fields. He was so zoned out that he hadn't even noticed that one row over, another was doing the exact same.

His cousin was only fifteen years old, but she seemed a lot about the world. She too was lying in the field, her long golden brown hair underneath her in the dirt. That was one thing he always liked about her, she wasn't like other girls. She never cared if her hair got wet in the pool, rather she enjoyed sinking to the bottom and letting the water completely engulf her. She also never cared what other people thought, or that's what he'd always assumed considering the way that she often dressed. Not that she dressed badly, rather just differently. She had a jacket that she always wore that was slightly worn and had a few holes here and there, but she wore it just the same.

He turned over in the dirt and saw her, wondering just how long she herself had been laying there and if it had been she that had not noticed him coming into the corn field. He frowned, it was clear by the look on her face that she had been crying, something he had never seen her do since she was a baby crying for her parents. She seemed to notice the change in the laid back atmosphere to something more complex, for she too turned to face him. A single row of corn separated their faces, but each could tell that the other had far more to their care-free gentle ways than ever met the eyes of the world. A silent understanding passed between them and for a moment Shaggy saw something he had never seen in his cousin's eyes. A deep hurt, almost like she had seen everything horrible the world had to offer. This though dissipated as she stood and the same smile she wore everyday of her life appeared on her face. She walked away, but he stayed in the cornfield, unable to go to the house.

He didn't know why he stayed, but for some reason, he felt he had to. He thought about his cousins smile and how it made him question every smile she had ever given. He never realized how late it was until a small pale hand took a hold of his shoulder. He turned around a Velma stood before him. She smiled and Shaggy felt a pang of hurt as he recognized the very same smile his cousin had worn appear on her face. Without saying anything, he pulled her into a hug. He felt her hug him back and swore he could her say thank you.

Xx

Inside the house, he heard them call out to him as he stared into the cornfields. He was forty years old now and she, well she was doing fine. He heard the footsteps echo as Fred's boots clanged against old oaken floors of the house that he had inherited. Fred came out and sat next to him, the breeze gently moving his hair. Shaggy had a distant look on his face, but Fred knew he was still there. "You know," he said almost to himself, "I miss her too." Shaggy nodded and stood. He smiled when he heard softer footsteps coming and pretended to be surprised when his twin daughters, Mary and Jane pounced on him followed swiftly by Scooby's children. It was going to be an Easter to remember.

**AN: I know, kinda short, but it's also late at night here and I was doing this on a whim XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Mystery Incorporated, the Untold Memories

**AN: Ok so there seemed to be a bit of a misunderstanding for one of my reviewers. Mary and Jane are Shaggy's twin daughters, but he has not gotten together with Mary-Jane, it was just a slip that I made their names like that ^^ Anyways, I appreciate the reviews and I give you chapter four : D**

Fred No. One:

He had his hands in his pockets as he stood on the cliff over-looking the ocean. He drew deep lasting breaths of fresh salt air and fondly allowed the wind to caress his face at its will. Being older now, he thought he'd never have the time for the simplicities of life, but he found it quite the opposite as he stood there. Ever since he was a child he had stood on this very cliff over-looking ocean and smiled as the sea clashed against it and sent a misty spray of fresh ocean water gliding over him in the summer heat and as the wonderful sea breeze flowed through his blond hair. Not that his hair was blond anymore, really. Now it was a fine steel gray that he was proud of for a reason he could not find in himself. It was just one of the many simple things came to make him the complex simple man that he was.

Xx

It was 1989 and he was eight years old. This was the very first summer that he had ever been away from Coolsville and his friends, and boy did he hate it. Why did his parents have to drag him along on their stupid vacation when he could just as easily be staying at the Rogers' house playing Mystery with Shaggy and the rest of their friends back home? He just simply couldn't understand how a decrepit old beach house from the nineteenth century was better than a summer trying to catch Red Herring in the act. From the backseat he could hear his mother going on and on about the history of it and frankly, it made him sick.

The van came to a sudden halt and Fred let out a sigh as he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out. Just as he'd seen in the picture his mother had shown him the previous night, the place was a complete and total dump. It was leaning slightly to one side, all of the wooden boards creaked and groaned if you simply touched them and there were scattered broken pieces of glass and sea shells all over the front yard. Even the sign marking it as a one-hundred year wonder was falling apart and absolutely covered in graffiti.

"Well," he heard his mother say, "It's a bit of a fixer-upper but I'm sure we'll get sparkling like new in no time!" He grimaced slightly as his father walked up and shook out his hair. "What do you say we get started after we finish unpacking, Skip?"

"How about we let Freddie explore for a bit, eh son?" His father said, shaking Fred's shoulders jokingly. Freddie heaved a heavy sigh and began to walk away towards the beach as his parents said this and that about what they were going to do to fix up the dump. As he wandered around aimlessly, every now and then checking to see where he was so that he could make his way back to the shack, he encountered absolutely no one. Which was odd considering it was both summer and this was a beach.

He continued to walk though, dragging a stick through the sand alongside him. "I wonder what Shag and the gang are doing now... probably solving a mystery without me." He said to himself. He walked for what seemed like forever, missing home all the way. He hadn't noticed, but he'd been following footsteps. In fact he simply kept walking until something blocked his path and that he had nearly sent diving into the waters from the cliff he had arrived upon. His face grew red as he apologized and looked up into an older man's face. The older man smiled and told him it was alright.

"What's a young thing like you doing up here anyways, Son?" He asked in his kindly voice. "Shouldn't you be off playing games with your friends?"

"I can't, my parents dragged me down here from Ohio for the whole summer." Fred explained, tossing his stick out into the waters below the cliff side. "It sucks here and all I have to do is walk along the stupid beach all day while my parents fix up this lame old shack all summer."

"Well now, I don't think walking along the beach is all too bad. I find it relaxing myself; allows you to open up your mind to the world without the interruption of everyday life. Just one of life's blessings it is to walk on the beach on a misty day."

"No offense, Mister, but I'd rather be solving mysteries with my friends." The old man smiled put his hands in his pockets as he looked out over the sea.

"I used to think like that too when I was young. I remember being your age and wanting to spend every minute of my day outside with my friends. In fact I spent so much of my time doing that that it took me until I was twenty-nine with a bullet-wound in my chest to realize all I'd missed out on. Oh, you'll see the beauty one day Son, but for now why don't you at least try to enjoy the view?" Fred nodded and the old man pat him on the head. He began to walk away, but just at the edge of the base he turned around.

"If you helps you any, just close your eyes and stand against the breeze. Believe me kid, for a sight you can't see it's sure worth the view." Fred smiled and turned to the sea as he stood on the edge of the cliff. He closed his eyes and could feel the fine salty mist dust over him from the waves of the ocean. Without seeing a thing he saw the ocean as it pulled in and out and the birds as they flew over him. The wind rushed at him and he felt he could fly and that's what he saw. He turned to thank the man for cheering him up, but he was gone. He'd simply have to settle for flying.

Xx

Fred smiled as the memory washed over him. He was older now too and still he came to the very same place that he first dreaded to go in his childhood. The shack now stands proud and sturdy, used for many years over by both him and his children and grandchildren. In a way he felt a sort of fondness towards it now. He never did that old man again, but Fred had a feeling that wherever he was, he was standing at the edge of a cliff over-looking ocean with his eyes closed, seeing what the rest of the world could not.


	5. Chapter 5

Mystery Incorporated, the Untold Memories

Daphne No. 1:

She was never one to question much in life, rather to go with it and be happy with the cards that she received along the way. Of course it was easy to think that way for someone who had been born into an upper class family to begin with. Her father, George Blake, was a wealthy business man who also happened to hale from the infamous clan Blake in Scotland and her mother was a successful model. In fact, the first time that she ever found herself questioning anything was as a teenager, which was of course many years ago. She didn't deny it, she was old and she wasn't going to spend her time making seventy-five look seventy when she could barely find the energy to tell her great-granddaughter a story.

Xx

She was about sixteen or seventeen years old and at the time her life was great. She spent most of the time with her friends or in the mall like many other people her age often did. Her favorite time though was unarguably said to be when she was out on the road with Fred and the gang solving mystery after mystery as they traveled their summers away and lifted the stresses of high school off of their shoulders for another two-and-a-half months.

It was one of those such times that they had stopped in an old country town for the night. She couldn't remember its name, but she often found herself thinking about it even now. It was late and they were tired and without a doubt no one was willing to drive or sit in the heat of the van any long. They rented two rooms in a Holiday Inn hotel and the boys and girls went their separate ways of course. Her dear friend Velma had fallen to sleep almost immediately, but she found herself staying awake in the unbearable summer heat of the south.

She turned herself over in the bed to lay on her back and absentmindedly pulled a mass of hair out from under her and began braiding the incredibly frizzy locks. That was one thing she always hated about the heat, her hair tended to absorb static from everything and everywhere. With nothing but to be left too her thoughts, she thought of Fred. She'd liked him for a while now and not just because he was cute or because he was the quarterback for the Coolsville Cougars. She liked him because he was kind and gentle, sort of like the friendly giant. He was also brave and smart, even though he did have his moments of being a total dunderhead, and he cared about people. She even liked the innocent way that he was obsessed with setting over-complicated traps to catch villains.

There was just one thing though that she couldn't figure out about Fred. Sometimes when she looked at him, his eyes were hollow and he seemed like a walking shell. She assumed that maybe he was daydreaming, but deep inside she knew that he wasn't much of a dreamer unless it involved traps. As much as she didn't like to think it was so, something felt wrong about Fred's life. Like he was hiding something from everyone around him and in that one moment, he had allowed the smallest part of the wall to reveal itself to her in that awful emptiness that she saw when she had looked into those eyes that so often held laughter and happiness.

She jarred out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps in the hall. Getting up, even though she assumed it was another guest, she walked out into the hall. Surprised, she actually saw Fred heading towards the elevator. Walking back into her room, she quickly put on her shoes and headed out after him in her pajamas and half-braided hair. She watched as he walked out into the uncomfortable heat and to the park down the road. She followed him silently and when he sat down on the bench underneath the oak tree, she stopped.

He seemed to just sit there and Daphne found herself wondering why she had bothered to follow him out here. Finding no use of going back to the hotel, she went over to him and cautiously tapped him on the shoulder from behind before sitting next to him. "Couldn't sleep either?" She asked, politely.

"How long were you here, Daph?" His voice sounded strange to her, like it was a distant call from half way around the world. She didn't dare look into his eyes for fear of the hollow abyss she may see.

"I just followed you out because I figured you were up for the same reason I was." He looked at her and she had no choice but to meet his gaze. His eyes sent shivers down her spine. "Freddie..." He looked down.

"You know Daph, life isn't just about mysteries or traps. It's about a lot more than that and yet people seem to chase after what they don't need versus what they do need. For a very long time I was like that." He paused and looked at her for a moment, taking her appearance in and giving a small smile that Daphne knew was no where near truthful. "Did you know that when I was little, and this was before I even knew Shaggy little, I used to have an older brother?" Daphne shook her head and he nodded. "His name was Daniel. He was nine years older than me. When I was eight, he died. I'd never really talked about him before he died because he was so much older, but we were close. Do you wanna why he died?" Daphne was silent, but she stayed and he took that as a signal that she was going to listen to the whole story.

"He died because he was different to the rest of the world. To me, he had always been my older brother, one of the greatest guys in the world. He actually got me into traps and mysteries you know. They didn't see him that way, though. They saw him as an outcast because he fell in love with someone that he shouldn't have."

"So it was like Romeo and Juliet?" Daphne ventured, hoping that she didn't offend him by making this comparison.

"Sort of. It was more like Romeo and Romeo." Daphne nodded. "He was different and he payed the price. All he did was like someone and they killed him for it. He had his whole life going Daph, he was going to be a teacher, he was going to help people like him."

"Who killed him?"

"In a way, everybody did. It was murder committed in the form of suicide. People picked on him, they wouldn't let him in the locker room at school, they threw things at him and make jokes. They never even bothered to know who he was, they were too busy focused on the one thing that set him as a target."

"I thought you said he wanted to help people like himself?"

"He did, but he just couldn't take the constant torment anymore. It's because of misunderstanding that I lost my brother. It's why I can't stand to see anybody being tormented for who they are." Daphne began to think of whether or not she had ever treated someone like that. Her stomach felt sick and her heart ached for Fred. Who would've thought someone with such a perfect life, had such a dark secret.  
One thing was for sure, she was going to think twice before she said something about anyone.

**AN: Short and sappy I know, but I just got an earful from my counselor the other day about the Trevor Project amongst the million ways she was trying to get me to tell her my life story. I hope you enjoyed it and really do think twice. It's something as simple as calling someone a name that can make them feel this way. You never know what's going on in the other world of that person's life and you have no idea what you could be doing to them regardless of whether or not you think its okay.**

P.S. I know I didn't put the last part in where it's the present again, but I really couldn't think of anything to put for that XD


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery Incorporated; the Untold Memories

Velma No. Two:

Velma sat on the swing of the old front porch. The chains creaking with rust and the wood groaning as the wind rustled it back and forth. It was Autumn, her most favorite time of the year and the air was rich with the scents of fresh red cinnamon and apple pie wafting from inside the old house with just a hint of cider detectable from beneath the delicious odor of fall. Mingling with the scents was the all too familiar smell of fresh fallen Autumn leaves in their many beautiful colors and the swaying smell of grain as it was being harvested in her Uncle's field beyond. Most people her age, young as it was at only twenty-five, didn't seem to appreciate the small things of the world like she had. Never looked out at the blistering snow and saw past the hours of shoveling and into the beauty of the sparkles of magic that hid themselves in Winter's gift to the world. Never looked through the rain to hear the music that played as the small musicians of Spring came to life before their very eyes.

She did though, and for as long as she could remember, she had danced to the music of Spring and wondered at the magic of Winter. The one that had amazed her the most however, was the sheer wonder that Autumn stirred in her. The warm scents that sent you spiraling into memories of childhood or the way that each and every leaf reminded you of the time that you had on Earth was to be made special as the time becomes less and you leave the place you had always called home. If there was one thing that topped it all, though, it was the feeling of togetherness that fall encased the world within. That feeling had gathered inside of Velma throughout the years and not once has she ever regretted it's long stay in her heart as the seasons wore on. It was this feeling that kept her going throughout the years that she made her friends and solved mysteries and fell in and out of love to fall back in again and become a mother. Voices called out to her from within the old house and she stood from the swing as it sighed a goodbye to her from the wind. She took a deep breath and walked inside to the feeling that helped her through everything and to the most magical time of the year.


	7. Chapter 7

Mystery Incorporated: The Untold Memories

Velma No. 3:

3:39 A.M.

The message blinked at her through the endless dark of her bedroom. It was three thirty-nine in the morning and she was awake. She'd been trying to sleep for hours now, but the non-stop buzzing in her brain kept her very awake, and very irritated. She couldn't stop thinking; it was like she'd close her eyes, finally tired and worn out from the day, and bang! Another thought or idea would come rambling in. She'd try to push it out but it pushed at her harder so that before she knew it, she was awake again and scribbling furiously in her nightstand journal that was always at hand.

Not to say that she didn't enjoy getting these thoughts or ideas. In fact, she enjoyed them very much and usually devoted most of a page in her nightstand journal to each individual thought or idea as she explored them. What she didn't enjoy though, and this was the main reason that she fought these thoughts and ideas off, was waking up at six in the morning and only having slept for two hours and twenty-one minutes. Or rather, as she glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand, two hours and nineteen minutes of sleep.

Another reason was that no sleep, meant no mysteries. If anything, she wasn't going to allow herself to be any kind of exhausted if she was going to be working on a case with the gang. She set down her journal in the drawer of her nightstand, it's usual and comfortable home in her bedroom, and turned herself over in her bed to once more try to grab some rest out of her protesting body for two hours and nine-make that eighteen minutes of sleep.

Xx

1970

It was the year nineteen-seventy and Velma was going to turn sixteen years old; in Coolsville Medical Hospital. The doctor's had been monitoring her for five months now and still her departure from the wretched place was being delayed over and over again as they wanted to run more and more tests on her. Honestly, she thought that she was fine, after all sleep issues had always been a part of her life, why were they so suddenly important to monitor? After all, they weren't even telling her anything of what was going on with her, just that they needed her to stay for another six weeks for more testing. She was completely out of their little loop and her friends' lives. And it was killing her.

She turned her head to look out of the thick glass windows of her hospital room at the meek little garden that was supposedly resembling that of the garden at some hospital in Paris. Her thoughts drifted to how in just seven days she would be sixteen years old. As this fancy danced through her head amongst the tens of hundreds of other thoughts that cluttered her brain, small black dots began to etch into her vision of the garden.

A splitting headache ruptured her thoughts and she shook her head in agony as the sudden attack caused her to clamp her hands over her ears to block out the sudden ear-splitting noise that seemed to come from every direction in the room. The black dots were swirling everywhere and the walls were closing in on her. She felt as though she couldn't breath. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and tried to get her attention, but she couldn't shake the black spots from their faces and their voices drowned in her ears amongst the agony of the noise. They were shaking her now and she found that she had been screaming all the while, though this was not the rupturing noise that was causing her ears to explode as the voices swam within the noise. Then, just as suddenly as the attack had come, it had stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!  
Me: So I know, bad story that doesn't appear to connect to the others but it does = D**

**Fred No. 2: Fabala**

Fred stared out at the iridescent glimmer of the river as it flowed past him on the banks of lake Niagara. It was late and the glimmer of twilight hung over the soft colored sky, casting it's amber waves and warm orange light across the once blue expanse of endless air that covered the world. The wind pushed against him as it gently caressed the river in it's ever loving tenderness for the river as night dawned upon them. As he watched the waves roll out westward, as many things in life seem to go, along the river he couldn't help but think that each one, bobbing on the surface for no more than a second or two before others overcame it, was like a small fish. They longed to kiss the sunlight, to feel the warmth of the evening and the loving way the wind pushed them forward; to see a world that they do not know or understand. Their excitement thrilled them but curiosity would succumb to fear as they longed for the world that they had left; for a world that they did understand.

He was so captured by the simple analogy that he had barely noted the warm pressure of a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side, slightly saddened to have to take his gaze from the wonder of nature that gushed before him, and saw a child. The small hand that gripped his shoulder retracted, the small figure that belonged to it backing away with a blush on her face. He smiled and turned towards her. She was small for her age, her curls and locks of rich dark hair hung down to the midsection of her back, eyes a dark sparkle of emerald. Looking at her, you'd assume she was only a toddler, maybe only a few years of age, but he knew that she was nine years old. "Elphie, you don't need to back away, it's alright." She nodded and took a small step forward. He smiled and stood, reaching out for her small hand that had gathered his attention. Tentatively, she took it.

He led her over to the small playground that stood to the side, so entirely covered in curling ivy that it almost blended in completely to the forestry behind them. Sitting together on the merry-go-round he looked at her. "Fabala," she looked up at him, "you look like her, you know." She looked down at this, staring at her shoes as they hung above the ground, the small buckle that held them to her. "You have her hair, her eyes, even her size!" He laughed.

"What was she like? I don't remember..." She said the last part in utter shame. Her mother had died only days ago and she couldn't remember a thing. Fred sighed. Thinking about her brought up several memories from the years that they had shared together, the times they'd shared. Thinking of her gone, in some world he would never of, frightened him.

"She was smart. Very. I don't think there's a test she'd ever failed or a book she couldn't read. I don't even think there was a language she didn't know how to speak." The girl nodded. "When we were younger, and even up until just," he faltered, catching at his next words, "just a few days ago, she loved to solve mysteries; they were her true passion in life. All of ours. Even Shaggy and Scooby. She loved the challenge of it, the differences in every situation making each unique." He paused to look at her. "She was sweet though too, kind to everyone. She loved you." The girl shuddered. "You were her world, Elphaba."

"What of my father? They never told me." Her voice was nothing but a whisper nearly lost in the wind. Fred sighed, he hoped she wouldn't ask.

"He loved her. More than anything in the world. He just needs time."

"Why did he send me away? If I was her world and he loved her, why didn't he want me?" Her eyes flashed to look at him, deep with emerald hurt and misty with the fog that hid her memories from her.

"He loves you, he just... he didn't know if he could handle you on his own." The girl lowered her head once more.

"If he loved me he'd want me around..." Fred winced, he didn't like it either but he understood. He wanted to keep her, save her from her own losses. Then he just... he was gone. Standing Fred looked at her. She was crying now, the freshness of her losses sinking into her again in a heavy wave. He picked up her shuddering figure, holding her tight and stroking her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste, crying into his shoulders. He made soothing noises as he carried her in the now dark expanse of the world towards the house. Thinking how ironic it was that they were heading westward, like so many other things in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Daphne No. 2

The road was bumpy and the Mystery Machine lurched and grumbled exhaustingly as Fred willed her forward. Beside her to her right Velma slept. Her head was pressed gently into her shoulder as she curled herself up, her knees tucked gently in against her. In the back she could hear Shaggy and Scooby as they slept peacefully on the carpeted floor of the van. Scooby lay curled up in a big ball of fur. Beside the two of them were Shaggy's visiting cousins, Colby and Pia, who were sleeping peacefully together, entangled in a web of limbs as they hugged each other in their sleep. Jaz, their sister and Shaggy's third visiting cousin, sat reading in the corner of the van by the back door. Looking to her left, she smiled, Fred sat dashing as ever. He returned the smile and she blushed. Today was perfect. She was with her best friends in the entire world, the blissful summer sun was warming her cheeks, Fred was at the wheel and they were driving fast towards their next fabulous adventure.

Soon they were piling out of the Mystery Machine and heading into the hotel they'd stopped at for the night. Shaggy was gently carrying the form of his sleeping cousin Colby in his arms and Pia was slung sleepily over his back. When Fred checked them in, he, to Shaggy's gratefulness, took Pia off his back and carried her up the stairs behind Shaggy who was still carrying Colby. They laid the two sleepy girls in a bed together in the two bed room for the girls. Jaz crawled sleepily in next to them and Fred and Shaggy walked off to the boys room with Scooby in tow. After they were all situated in their separate rooms, they all dressed for bed (with the exception of the already sleeping Pia, Colby, and Jasmine).

"Hey Velms," Daphne called as she removed her pink diamond earrings in the bathroom mirror, "can I talk to you for a sec about something?" Velma looked up from the book she was reading on the bed she was to share with Daphne.

"Sure, Daph." Velma walked over and Daphne sighed as she looked herself in the mirror. Her normally gorgeous green eyes were lusterless and tired. Lines were already forming underneath her eyes and her lips had lost their rosy glow. Looking down at her hands, her normally perfected nail polish was chipped and cracked.

"I have a secret." Daphne barely whispered. Velma gently put a hand on Daphne's slightly shuddering shoulder. She turned away from the mirror and looked into Velma's eyes. "You'll never forgive me." Her voice was quavering. 

"Try me." Velma countered.

"I did something unforgivable... I-" She stalled. Her voice was caught in her throat. "I sinned beyond belief, Vel."

"Daph, tell me. You can always trust me. Whatever you've done, I don't care. I'm here for you, like I always have been and always will be. No matter what." Daphne took a shaky breath and gripped the edge of the marble sink with her hands. The nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach rising and threatening to release itself at any minute. Velma placed a hand on Daphne's back and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I'm pregnant." As she said it her whole body convulsed. "I-I-" Before she could stop it the vomit left her mouth and filled the sink. She sank to her knees on the bathroom floor, shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. Her hair sticking to her face from being bombarded by vomit and tears.

"Daph... you have to tell Freddie." Velma said as caressed her friends hair and comforted her. She didn't have any idea of how to help her other than to hold her close as she shook violently into Velma's shoulder.

"I-it's not Fred-Freddie's." She said, the words virtually choking her. Velma pulled back, her hands on Daphne's shoulder as they kneeled on the floor. The tension growing. "It's An-Anthony's." Velma's mouth nearly fell open at the name.

"Your uncle Anthony, Daphne?" Daphne shakily nodded, her sobs wracking her body.

"Daph... how-how did this happen?" Daphne explained between shaky breaths the night that she shared with her uncle three months ago.

Xx

"Uncle Anthony, before I go to bed is there anything you want?" Daphne called from the kitchen of her aunt and uncle's home. Her uncle entered the room and walked lazily over towards his niece.

"You don't have to go to bed so early Daphne, darling. Your aunt won't be home until very late." He winked and she laughed, thinking he was joking as he always was.

"No, I'm fine Uncle Anthony." She began to walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs to the second floor, but her uncle grabbed her by the waist forcefully.

"Oh, but you're really not, darling Daphne." He purred into her ear.

"Uncle Anthony, please." She said, her voice trembling. "Don't do this."

Xx

Daphne shook at the memory of that night in the hotel room. She was much older now. Forty to be exact about it. She'd miscarried that child at just six months all those years ago. Of course her aunt had found out and divorced her uncle whom in turn was sent to jail for fifteen years. Though he'd managed to weasel himself out after just five. That had been one of the most trying times in her entire life. Her relationship with Fred had gone on a hiatus as he dealt with the drama in his own way. She hardly left her room for an entire year.

Now she was a mother again of five beautiful children. Three girls and two handsome boys. All fathered by none other than her wonderful husband; Fredrick Herman Jones. However tonight was the night, the very anniversary of the day she lost her first son. Shivering she held her coat around her tighter as the chilly wind blew against her.

"Mom," a small small voice whispered. She turned and faced her youngest child. She was sixteen years old now. The age she was when the incident had happened all those many years ago. "Mom, it's time for dinner. Uncle Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Daddy, Colby, Pia, Jaz and all the others and the kids are already here. Jason, James, Anna, and Cara are still on their way though. They said to start without us." Daphne smiled and took her daughter's hand in her own.

"I love you, Piper." She said softly.

"And I love you too, Mom." Her daughter giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

Fred No. 3

He walked through the woods, not bothering to brush the snow off of his jacket as he went nor bend his head against the harsh winds that whipped his face as he walked and chapped his lips. His hands, which lay buried deeply into the pockets of his jacket, fiddled with his pocket knife in one and his whistle in the other. Behind him, far behind as a matter of fact, was his parent's latest project. The Whittley Cabin that had been abandoned for over a hundred and fifty years. His father had bought it to fix it up on their own. Since tonight they were installing electricity, Fred was not permitted to help and sent to, as his mother had so put it, 'run along and play in the nice snow outside.' He was sixteen damn years old! All he'd asked was to be left at home this weekend to spend time with his friends before he had to be dragged to their next charity case of a family cabin. Which of course he mother had claimed was 'just the perfect place to be a family with each other.' They could be a family at home!

Sighing he kicked a pebble off the path and sat down on a fallen log from a Juniper tree. Resting his elbow on his leg and places his chin his hands. "Rough day?" A voice asked him. Startled he looked behind him and stood up. Before him stood a girl of about thirteen years old. She had shoulder-length brunette hair and stormy gray eyes. Her features were subtle and her hands were tucked neatly into her tunic coat. Her hair and eyelashes were dusted with snow.

"Yeah," he said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. She giggled. "Family drug you out here for the holidays, huh?" He nodded. "Mine too. Let me guess, old and abandoned cabin about three hundred years old but hasn't even been touched in a hundred and fifty and a fixer-upper attitude and a dad with a tool belt?" Fred laughed.

"How'd you know?"

"My mom and dad used to own the land with our other cabin before they died. They wanted to fix it up for a while. But when they died they left it to my uncle and he sold it to you guys last month. I'm Andrea Whittley."

"Oh..."

"No need to feel awkward about it. I barely knew them anyways, they died when I was five. Anyways if you want, feel free to head over to our cabin. You're welcome there anytime."

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go help Dad with the house." Fred smiled.

"Suit yourself." Andrea smiled. As she walked away he smiled. Maybe vacation here won't be so bad after all.

Xx

Fifty years later and Fred was still coming down to the cabin for Christmas. Only now he came with his friends of course. Shaggy and his three children, Scooby and his grown puppies, his wife Daphne and their children and of course Andrea and her husband stopped by with their kids from time to time. Then there were also all the grand kids, and puppies, that came too. Looking back he laughed that he'd wanted to go home. This place was about his favorite to spend the holidays. He supposed he had Andrea to thank for that. All those years ago they'd spent that winter together she'd shown him the magic in this place.

Looking at his family. It was indeed magic. The glow of the fire warmed him and he felt safe. His beautiful wife came over and sat in his lap. "Merry Christmas, Freddie." He smiled and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."


End file.
